


One Too Many

by blackeveryseason



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackeveryseason/pseuds/blackeveryseason
Summary: Sometimes the lines of reality blur when you got a few drinks in you. // There's a lot of drifting back and forth from past memories to current events.
Relationships: Kiba & Tsume (Wolf's Rain), Kiba/Tsume (Wolf's Rain)
Kudos: 18





	One Too Many

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploading from my FF account (@ snowblinded) // Written 2011, unedited from then.

Kiba couldn't tell if it was the vodka or the way Tsume was looking at him that was making him feel light-headed. What happened in the last few hours anyway?

Pieces of his memory spiraled through his head, but it didn't make sense. There was one clip of Hige dancing with a random girl, then him leaning over to Kiba asking, "You wanna dance with her?" Kiba nodded and found himself with a girl's rear pushed against his lower region. He could hear the bass in the music pounding in his heart it was so loud. He leaned his head forward and caught whiff of peppermint. That memory, along with the scent, faded.

Another bit that popped up was walking around some crummy city with the group. Toboe pointed at a place with illuminated neon lights and asked, "What's that?" Hige pushed the younger boy's head and said it was a bar. Tsume told Toboe he was too young to go in a place like that, however the boy insisted on seeing it.

Hige even backed him up and said "Aw, stop being such a parent and let him have some fun." Kiba's eyes drifted to the seedy place with scantily clad women and sharp dressed men. He didn't know how long they went back and forth about it until Tsume grabbed his forearm and dragged him towards the place.

Is Tsume's mouth really on Kiba's right now? He didn't understand how it happened. Kiba was just pushing his coaster around, Tsume asked a question. Kiba didn't hear, but it probably wasn't important so he just nodded his head. Now Tsume's tongue was making laps around his lips. What's going on?

His head flashed back again to when he had his first drink, cautiously looking at the loose women who tried to inch their way closer to them. Tsume pulled Toboe away from them, flipping them off and saying something rather vulgar. They didn't try to hide their disgusted faces before turning off. Hige wrapped an arm around Kiba's waist and said, "You need a drink more than any of us. You're always so tense." Then shouted some alcoholic beverage out at the pissed off bartender. Pissed off most likely that they were a few more people to take care of. The bar was relatively empty. The guy didn't even bother to ask for ID. He probably didn't care if a toddler drank as long as he got money. A brown liquid sloshed in a mug as it landed in Hige's hands. He shoved it into Kiba's mouth. Kiba gagged immediately at the sour taste.

Tsume leaned over and said, "That's beer for you."

It seemed like a few moments after that first disgusting mug that he saw Toboe with two tiny glasses with blue liquid. He looked at Toboe slowly reach for tiny cup. He looked at Hige with wide eyes. The carrot top merely told him to hold his nose and shoot them down. He didn't bother to argue with the older boy and did as he was told. Toboe pinched his nostrils with one hand and took a little sip of one of them. He almost dropped the cup when he gagged on the stuff. He even coughed a bit. It had to had been either more gross than the beer or stronger. Hige took the shot from him and told him to do what he did. In two seconds flat, the cup was empty and he slammed it onto the crappy wooden bar. Toboe mirrored it, proceeding to cough and gag again. He gave him a hard slap to the back and told him "That's a real man's shot."

Tsume laughed and said "That was blueberry vodka, that's a real woman's shot." The two argued, but Kiba's memory faded into black once more.

Wait, when did he get in the bathroom? Better yet, what happened to his t-shirt? Where did Tsume go? A warm mouth on his stomach made him look down to see the silver-haired man's presence. He saw a pink appendage dart out of the man's mouth and trail up from his belly button, past his ribs, past his chest, over the collar bone and rested on the base of his neck. Kiba felt the teeth gliding over his skin. The wolf in him wanted to slam Tsume against the other wall of the stall if he didn't stop teasing, but he didn't even know what he'd do then. As if he read his mind, Tsume bit hard into Kiba's neck. He almost howled, but stopped himself. It was all new, his nerves tingling in a way he never knew. He blindly grabbed at any part of the man, just wanting something to hold onto. His hand ran up the man's lower back and back down, resting above his rear.

Another whirl occurred in his head, replaying another vague memory. Kiba sitting at the bar with one mug and three small glasses sitting in front of him. Toboe was sitting with a couple of large-breasted women who cooed the boy for being so young instead of being a potential 'client.' He was clearly drunk since his head rested on one of their shoulders. His face was red and grew redder whenever someone whispered into his ear. Hige was dancing to the almost silent music before he yelled at someone to turn it up. That's when the heart thumping bass started. A few more people started to dance too, but kept their space from the carrot top. Tsume poked Kiba in the shoulder and murmured something about wanting to dance. Kiba had never really danced, but he figured what the hell. He found his back pressed against the older man's chest as they swayed to the song. A real alpha would have a problem with being put in a 'woman role.' His head was too fuzzy to care. As soon as the song ended, Tsume returned to the bar, leaving Kiba with Hige and this blonde girl who threw herself onto him. Another woman came up and instead asked Kiba to dance. He shook his head no.

The sound of a zipper pulled him back out of his head. Kiba's vision cleared to see a large hand pull out his manhood, pumping it immediately. He almost slammed his head against the stall wall at the feeling of it. Tsume's mouth pressed hard against Kiba's, muffling any noises he made as this experienced hand continued the process. Before he knew it, Kiba found himself pulling off Tsume's vest and breaking their kiss to latch onto the older man's collar bone. He let out a deep groan that made Kiba's cock twitch. He had no idea the cold man could make such a noise and he wanted to hear more. Kiba felt like he was drifting into being a wolf without doing so, just clawing and pawing at one another with no clear intention why other than what their hormones craved.

Kiba remembered Hige pushing him off the blonde as he took her back into his arms. The rejected alpha returned to the bar with Tsume. The older man ordered something that sounded like 'Everclear.' When the bartender came back with two small glasses of clear fluid, he gave an odd look to the two of them.

"Careful. You may do some thing you'll regret," the bartender warned.

Tsume knocked the shot back. He gave the bartender an amused smirk before admitting "I do things I should regret sober." He gave Kiba a quick nudge. The younger boy looked at the cup for a moment. He thought he had enough from the way his head thrummed but he guessed this would be the last one then. He drank it fast and shoved the glass as far as possible away, feeling a bit uneasy with his choice.

How long have they been at it? Kiba couldn't even focus on what was happening. All he felt was a hot wet mouth around him, almost to the point where he could feel the tip brush against a warm wall. A shiver ran up his spine at the mere touch and thrusted his hips forward. Tsume's large hands pinned his hips back to the stall wall to prevent from gagging. Kiba's hand wormed it's way down and wrapped itself tightly in his hair. He didn't know how he was using his tongue that way, he didn't care. He was about to lose it if he didn't stop soon.

Tsume watched Kiba place his head down onto the bar. His head felt worse than before, but he oddly felt happy at the same time. He had never understood the appeal of losing yourself to alcohol. Your mind becoming a swirl of images and your vision almost turning into a fish eye lense. The last shot was finally settling in, leaving Kiba looking at a kaleidoscope of Tsume, just fragmented and warped.

Kiba slammed his empty hand against the stall as he tried to hold himself together.

The alpha shut his eyes, not wanting to fight with his tunnel-vision. He was incapable of even standing up, let alone trying to look and talk to Tsume.

Kiba let out a deep moan as he felt extra fingers slip into his underwear, massaging his scrotum. He wanted more, he just didn't know how to get it.

The alpha napped on the bar for God knows how long. He only wanted to stay still until he got normal vision again. He could deal with a buzz, just not the vision portion. He felt a hard nudge to his side, almost sending him off the bar stool in surprise. He opened his eyes to see his silver-haired beta grinning.

"You're handling your first drinks better than I did." Kiba blinked. He opened his mouth to say something, but it came out jumbled as if he was a pup all over again. Tsume ignored his faulty words. "My first vodka shot sent me to the toilet. You had a beer, three watered down shots, and a straight up shot of the strongest vodka around and you haven't even faltered. I'm impressed."

He gripped Tsume's hair, feeling a rush of pleasure pour out of him. This time he let himself howl full force, not wanting to restrain the animal anymore. This seemed to please the silver-haired wolf who worked even harder as Kiba finished in his throat. He felt the older man hum as he swallowed everything he spilt. Kiba felt like collapsing in pure ecstasy. He haphazardly pulled the man to his feet, shoving him into the other wall. He rammed his mouth against his. Tsume opened his mouth, letting their tongues fight for dominance. Kiba tasted the essence of himself, but it only drew him in more. All he thought of was consuming the man.

Tsume prodded Kiba in the head. He had fallen asleep again on the bar unintentionally. Kiba's eyelids flickered a few times before focusing on the older man. "Hm?" Kiba grunted. He finally reached the limit. Any more and he was probably in for alcohol poisoning.

"I guess you're done now, huh?"

"Hm."

The silver-haired wolf leaned over, giving Kiba a strange look he's never seen before. He rested his chin on his propped hand, giving the boy a small smirk. His eyes seemed to have a secret they wanted to share.

"Kiba."

The alpha lifted his head up, letting his left hand fool around with the beer coaster. "Hm?"

Tsume asked his question. Kiba didn't hear the question because he was too light-headed to focus. He noticed that Tsume kept staring at him with the same almost evil face. He assumed he was waiting for an answer. Usually the easiest ways to get out of questions you didn't here is just to nod and look away. Kiba nodded, then rolled his eyes downward onto the coaster. A hand pulled his face from the bar into Tsume's with great ease. Kiba's eyes just widened at this new action instead of pulling away. In fact, he kind of liked it. He pressed forward, allowing the man to have his way with his mouth.

But, wait, what was Tsume's question to begin with?

Kiba replayed it. He tried to read the lips, but it didn't work. He replayed it again and got out the word 'you' in the beginning. His head flashed images of Tsume tugging him off the bar stool, almost collapsing in the process. He had laughed at his drunken behavior, continuing to follow the leader. He replayed the question again. Something like 'you want.'

'You want...' Why would Tsume ask what Kiba wanted? It couldn't be right. One more time.

Another clip of scaring off a fellow drunk patron from a urinal played through. Tsume threw Kiba against a wall by the man. He probably thought Tsume was roughing people up and zipped up, fleeing the scene. Instead, Tsume grabbed Kiba's shirt and dragged him into the handicap stall. Mouths met, pants were unzipped, shirts were pulled off.

Tsume's face popped up in his head again, only clearer than ever before.

"You want to have some fun tonight?" Kiba didn't hear him and he nodded.

\- - -

Kiba shot up from his lying position, causing a brutal head pain to develop. He groaned and held his head in his hands. A feeling of nausea piled up in his throat before he forced it back down. Not a good start to the morning. It was morning, the sun was pouring through the window of some dinky, piece of shit motel room he was sitting in. His eyes rolled back to where he was lying. His pants were barely hanging off the bed's end piece while his shirt seemed to be nowhere to be found.

"Hey."

Kiba looked down beside him. Tsume yawned and stretched his arms out, appearing to have awaken himself. Their eyes met. Neither broke eye contact as their conversation started.

"Sleep well, kid?"

"I guess."

"Raging hangover?"

"I guess."

"Did you have fun?"

Kiba paused for a moment. He didn't know Tsume remembered what happened last night, then again, he initiated everything. On the other hand, Kiba didn't stop him whatsoever. He supposed the truth would be the best thing to say.

"Yeah."

A smug smile graced the older man's face. "Good, now get to sleep. Only way to get over a hangover." He flipped himself over and mumbled something like 'good morning.'

Kiba blinked in surprise from the casual tone the man held. Perhaps he had a lot of experiences like this with first time drinkers. He didn't want to think about it, his head was killing him. He laid back down and placed his head onto the thin pillow, sighing deeply. He knew he had one too many.


End file.
